Courage Found Where Never Explored
by KnightofRaccoonCity
Summary: When Link is awoken forcefully from his beloved slumber by a familiar pink-clothed friend, not wanting to get up yet, he tries to get rid of her to go back to dream. But the trick to it is something neither of them saw coming. Zelink!


Out in the wide open clear sky, a pair of two beautiful large birds soared across the sky gracefully. They glided along with the smooth air currents effortlessly, the warm air ruffling against their feathers, brushing them back. The pair of large birds was quite noticeable, not only because they were currently the only birds floating around during the early morning sky, but mostly because of their bright colors. One of the two was a nice shade of blue-purple, while the other its partner in flight, which it had grown accustomed to flying with, had a distinctive bright red. But, the birds were not alone. Atop their backs were also a distinctive pair themselves. Two that were the best of friends. Inseparable.

Link glanced over at Zelda, looking ever so beautiful as the sun shone down on her, making her look like a pink angel. Her golden locks blowing in the wind. She returned the look and smiled. Oh, that lovely smile he adored so much, just looking at it made his heart want to collapse into a big pink puddle. He didn't know how he was able to keep it together. Even now, he just wanted to hop on her bird and passionately kiss those succulent lips of hers, touch that beautifully tempting curved body, run his hands through her soft, amazingly well-kept golden hair- He was so lost in a trance looking at her that he seemed to miss that his crimson loftwing was slowly floating towards Zelda's own bird.

"_Liiiiiiink..."_

Link's long, pointy ears twitched, catching the hint of a faint whisper of his name being called, like it was riding along the winds of the air blowing around him. He was confused but quickly shrugged it off. Noticing his situation, he quickly jerked his giant crimson bird away from Zelda's a great distance, his head facing forward with a straight, stoic face, trying to hid his embarrassment and his pink-tinted cheeks, knowing that she probably just saw all that. He mentally scolded himself for allowing his perverted daydreams roam free at the worst times. He heard a giggle, one that couldn't have belonged to anyone else that made his worries almost instantly disappear at the sound of it, but it didn't help now. He blushed even harder, giving her a small half-smile, unsure whether she was laughing at him or not. Right now he just wanted to turn invisible, to turn back and retreat to his dorm at Skyloft and never come out for the rest of the day to see her face. At least she didn't see his actual thoughts...

"_Link!"_

This time, his name was screamed aloud, echoing through the sky like if it was an acoustic room, startling him and pulling him out of his embarrassing thoughts. He instantly frowned and stared at Zelda. Her bright smile and her laughs diminished, changing to a confused, concerned look upon seeing Link's sudden serious expression. _There's no__ way she screamed that_, Link thought, though he did hear her voice loud and clear. He pondered over it for a few minutes then shrugged it off, not finding an answer to it. The hero then pushed his loftwing next to Zelda's blue one, this time purposely, a small sheepish grin on his face, idea in mind.

Zelda looked over at Link, her big blue eyes showed curiosity. Link felt his cheeks warm up again as their two birds were next to each other, blue and red feathers brushing against each other. The master of the red-tailed bird slowly slid off his own bird, scooting over to Zelda's. As soon as the boy's weight left his bird, the red beast sped ahead freely, darting back and forth, creating twists and turns and exhilarating loops around the free sky.

Link and Zelda watched it. A magnificent sight to see a beautiful creature cut through the sky with such power and speed. The boy then placed his hand over Zelda's own slowly. They both blushed madly and he spotted her show a smile. He gulped nervously, heart starting to race at the chance he was taking, the two never having this interaction with each other like this before... but she seemed to like it.

The male Skyloftian continued with shaky determination, curling his fingers through hers, creating a web of fingers. To him, it just felt right at that moment, like her small feminine hands were created only to fit into his. Like a missing puzzle piece finally finding its place into the rest of the puzzle. He decided to scoot even closer to her, which she didn't object to. Their warm bodies now pressed against each other.

He finally brought his gaze to her. Being this close to her made his body jumpy and filled with excited nervousness. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue the intimacy or jump off her bird and back to his own, the jumpyness itching at him, afraid he'll do something stupid. But he might prefer the former.

Continuing what he had in mind, Link hesitantly and advanced his face a little closer to hers, and a little more, and a little more –

_**WHAM!**_

"_Get up sleepyhead!"_

The scene instantly blotted out to black.

_**WHAM!**_

The boy groaned, feeling something repeatedly thump him on the face, over and over, slowly getting rougher and rougher. He shut his eyes tighter to try to ignore it, then opened them reluctantly seeing how he could not win, to spot a familiar blonde girl on the side of his bed, with what looks to be like a pillow firmly held above her head, ready for another attack.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Zelda said cheerfully, letting the pillow above her head drop to her side, seeing her job done.

Link on the other hand, was not so cheery. He almost immediately felt annoyed upon waking up, realizing that he was having such a great dream – ones that rarely ever happens to him – and it was ripped away from him by the same girl, who was just now smacking him in the face with his own pillow! If only she knew...

He sat up reluctantly, covering his tired eyes with his own arm from the bright morning light as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, letting them dangle, while his sight casted to the floor of his dorm room in Skyloft. He sighed quietly; disappointed that she had to interrupt. At the best part too! He then looked up to catch Zelda seeming excited, probably by the fact that she got him to do what she wanted. That smile she wore just now usually is the trick to make his day, but looking at it now made him burn up with irritation, having the sudden impulsive thought to kick her out. Realization just dawned on him. Well, it IS his room...

The boy stood up and stretched, a wide mischievous grin stretched on his face. Zelda beamed, "Finally, it's about time you got out of bed, sleepyhead. Now we can go bird flying like you said we would!" Link nodded, faking an interested look, though he was far from flying around the sky in his own little plan. The teenage girl spun around on her heels, heading towards the door, thrilled. Link followed behind the happy blonde, but stopping at the door, hand placed on the door handle. Zelda blissfully halted in front of him, out on the other side of the doorway, and turned around to spot her best friend bearing quite an unusual smile: one she's never seen before that would have made her nervous.

Before she could say anymore, the door suddenly slammed in her face. Zelda merely just stood there for a few long seconds, letting what just happened slowly sink in, not entirely sure how to respond. After a few more silent minutes rolled by, Zelda lifted up her fist to the door about ready to knock, her mouth opened as if she had something to say, then quickly shut it, unsure if she should.

Suddenly as if Link somehow saw the knock on his door coming, the door opened and Link peered out, quickly touching lips with Zelda and then fled back into his room just as fast.

Things went silent again as Zelda's eyes widened and cheeks flushed madly as she tried to contemplate on what just happened in those quick, few seconds. Her raised fist slowly dropped to her side and she giggled lightly, walking away from Link's room, totally distracted.

Link eagerly sauntered back to his bed, wearing a satisfied smirk and the same blush, proud of his work. Hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and tried to resume his wonderful dream.

He could deal with her later. He'll definitely be looking forward to their flight in the sky now~

* * *

**The idea for this little snippet of a story originated from one of the many themes from the 100 Theme Challenge I wanted to try, which was Do Not Disturb, while using this pairing (and wanting to show a little bit of a different side of Link). It still kinda falls underneath the theme of it, but I feel like I got a little off track with it and I consider this oneshot a story on it's own, not connected to the 100 Theme Challenge.**

**Tell me what you thought of it! ^^**


End file.
